battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
HammerHead
HammerHead was a lightweight robot which competed at the Long Beach 1999 event, Season 2.0, and Season 3.0 of BattleBots. It was a box-shaped, invertible robot armed with front and rear spiked plows. It performed decently in competition, reaching the round of 32 during its final season as well as winning two royal rumbles. It was built by Team Brute Force, who also built the heavyweight competitor Annihilator for the Las Vegas 1999 event and the middleweight Twister for Season 3.0. Robot History Long Beach 1999 HammerHead's first match was against Paranoid Android. Paranoid Android won by KO and HammerHead was eliminated. HammerHead later came back for the loser's bracket, where it faced Harvey WallBanger. Harvey WallBanger won by crowd vote and HammerHead was eliminated again. HammerHead wasn't finished, however, as it participated the kilobot rumble at the end of the tournament. HammerHead performed well as it won overall. Season 2.0 HammerHead's first opponent in Season 2.0 was Sublime II. HammerHead and Sublime II moved swiftly around the arena, colliding into each other several times. HammerHead gets caught on the killsaws several times, as does Sublime II, who loses the lower part of its weapon from the killsaws. HammerHead repeatedly rammed Sublime II, hard enough for a wheel to fall off. Sublime II was still moving in the end and HammerHead won on a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision. HammerHead's next opponent was Beta Raptor. Both robots charged straight at each other and HammerHead suddenly stopped moving after the impact as its killswitch had been switched off. HammerHead was counted out and Beta Raptor won in only 30 seconds. This win put Beta Raptor to the quarterfinals and HammerHead was eliminated from the tournament again. HammerHead wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Like at Long Beach, HammerHead performed well and it won overall. Season 3.0 Due to previously entering Season 2.0, HammerHead was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Rim Tin Tin. The fight started with HammerHead making a quick drive across the BattleBox to try to push Rim Tin Tin, but both robots have trouble steering, so little hitting is done by either robot. HammerHead gets a good position on Rim Tin Tin and pushes it onto the killsaws. HammerHead tries to push Rim Tin Tin into the screws, but it only pushes it against the base of the screw. Both robots were driving around the BattleBox and Rim Tin Tin was having trouble getting its lifting arm low enough to get underneath HammerHead, but not so low as to lift itself. HammerHead got a small pop from the hellraisers and then drives over the killsaws, sending it 2½ feet into the air. Suddenly, Rim Tin Tin got flipped by the arena piston and it was unable to self-right. HammerHead watches the flipped Rim Tin Tin and then reversed itself onto the killsaws. This actually immobilized HammerHead, possibly due to an overheated speed controller or motors, but Rim Tin Tin was immobilized first and it was being counted out. HammerHead won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Wedge of Doom. In the match, Wedge of Doom lifted HammerHead against the screws and later pushed HammerHead under the pulverizer. After both robots were still moving in the end, the time ran out and Wedge of Doom won on a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision. This meant that HammerHead was eliminated from the tournament once again. HammerHead wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It is unknown how well it performed but it lost out to The Crusher and Reaper. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 Mark Beiro Introductions "Like a battery operated mortician, poised to drive the last nail into your coffin. Here is HAMMERHEAD!" "This robot's cup is always half empty while the other half is filled with rage. Here is HAMMERHEAD!" "It's under strict doctor's orders. Take two aspirins, bust up a robot and call me in the morning. It's a hero to all HMO's. Introducing HAMMERHEAD!" Merchandise Any appearances by HammerHead in merchandise are listed below: *HammerHead/MiniBot Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Kansas Category:Robots made into toys